Synthetic substrates (chromogenic) have been used in association with a centrifugal analyzer to develop specific functional assays for the following coagulation factors: plasmin, plasminogen, antithrombin III, factor X, factor XI, and Protein C has been slowed by the need to develop an appropriate activation system for Protein C.